Miradas
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Porque ambos miraban al otro y sabian cada uno de sus gesto pero ninguno se atrevia a dar el primer paso por temor al rechazo


Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Paulo miraba a su hermano y cuñado desde su sitio en la reunión mundial, se les veía muy felices juntos de eso no habia duda. Su hermano sonreía y en esa sonrisa no habia ninguna mascara ni una sombra, era una sonrisa sincera y el luso se alegraba por eso, todos pensaban que su hermano siempre era feliz que siempre sonreía sinceramente pero lo que no sabían es que esa sonrisa no era mas que una mascara que ocultaba sentimientos de ira, tristeza y demás que el español guardaba dentro de si. Paulo sabia reconocer las sonrisas sinceras de las mascaras no por nada era su hermano mayor y hasta hacia unos años era el único capaz de diferenciarlas pero el ruso también habia adoptado esa habilidad y ahora Antonio no tenia ninguna macara con su pareja.

Paulo suspiro, en cierta manera tenia envidia, él no tenia a nadie como Rusia, paseo la mirada por la sala y encontró a quien buscaba, el rubio con una bufanda de rayas azules y blancas. No sabia cuando se habia empezado a fijar en el holandés pero últimamente se pasaba las reuniones mundiales observándolo de manera disimulada. Le encantaba cuando el rubio sonreía, era algo extraño de ver porque solía estar seria, también le gustaban sus ojos verdes claro con esos tonos dorados, su forma de ser también le gustaba serio en los negocios, cariñoso con sus hermanos y bastante divertido cuando se trataba del rey del norte el cual era su mejor amigo. Siguió observando al holandés hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, rápidamente el luso la desvió con la cara sonrojada, le habia pillado mirándolo asi que decidió disimular y se puso a mirar las graficas que aparecían en la pizarra de la sala. Él ya sabia que le gustaba el holandés pero no se atrevía a decírselo, él era el hermano del peor enemigo del rubio, seguro que también le tenia manía por ser familiar.

El neerlandés suspiro al ver que el luso desviaba la mirada, no era la primera vez que le pillaba mirándole, ya lo habia hecho otras veces y era porque sencillamente él también se dedicaba a lo mismo que hacia el luso, a observarlo. No iba a mentir, el hermano de su peor enemigo llevaba en su cabeza mucho tiempo y parecía que no se pensaba mover de ahí. Se pasaba el dia pensando en sus ojos, le encantaban los ojos de Portugal, todos dirían que son iguales a los de su hermano, en cierta forma lo era, pero eran diferentes, tenían un brillo diferente. Habia veces que esas esmeraldas brillaban con inocencia, porque a pesar de que los ibéricos fueran de los países mas antiguos de Europa en el fondo seguían siendo como críos pequeños, ese brillo le gustaba, también cuando se veía decidido por algo, concentrado en su tarea, le encantaba como ladeaba la cabeza en gesto infantil cuando no entendía algo, gesto igual al de su hermano pero diferente para el rubio, mientras al español le daban ganas de golpearlo por hacer eso al luso le daban ganas de achucharlo.

Pero ahora los ojos de Paulo lo que mostraban era falta de cariño, decían que quería alguien a su lado, alguien en quien apoyarse cuando se cayera y el holandés quería ser ese alguien pero… ¿y si le rechazaba?

Bélgica miro a su hermano y suspiro, ese hermano suyo parecía que no se enteraba que la atracción era mutua, habia que estar ciego para no ver las miradas furtivas que esos dos se dedicaban. Cogió a su hermano del brazo y lo sentó al lado de la nación lusa, asi podían hablar, beso la mejilla de su hermano y le guiño un ojo a Paulo, esperaba que esos dos consiguieran llegar a algo.

-¿q-quieres ir a tomar algo?

El luso solo asintió un poco sonrojado y se levanto de la silla, gesto que imito el holandés. Se puso a su lado y le cogió la mano sin pensárselo mas veces, el luso abrió los ojos sorprendido y con la cara mas sonrojada entrelazo los dedos al del holandés.

Meses después, Paulo fue a visitar a su hermano, tenia algo importante que decirle pero a ver como le decía que estaba saliendo con una persona que lo odiaba. Se sentó junto con su hermano y tras hablar de multitud de cosas, Pau se decidió era ahora o nunca

-O-Oye…Espanha…tengo que decirte algo

-Venga di~

-Estoy saliendo con alguien

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Pau! ¿y quien es? ¿es bueno contigo? Si no lo es dímelo que le diré unas palabras ¿y desde cuando lleváis saliendo? ¡tenias que habérmelo dicho antes! No le dices nada a tu hermano pequeño

Paulo se quedo sorprendido por todo lo que habia dicho su hermano en un momento, le tapo la boca con las manos para que le dejara contestar a las preguntas que le habia hecho antes de que le hiciera mas

-A ver, si es bueno conmigo, llevamos pues unos cuatro meses y no te lo he dicho antes no porque sea malo, es porque es…Holanda

-…¿te ha drogado?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿seguro?¿quieres que haga unas pruebas anti-droga?

-Te he dicho que no me ha drogado

-Entonces no entiendo como te puede gustar el naranjito

-No le llames asi y me gusta…p-pues porque si, igual que a ti te gusta Rusia…-se levanto del sofá-m-mira, solo venia a decírtelo, sino te alegras pues…p-pues nada Antonio, voy a seguir con él.

Antonio suspiro y abrazo a su hermano, claro que se alegraba por su hermano mayor, sabia que necesitaba a alguien con quien estar y no estar tan solo como habia estado últimamente.

-Me alegro Paulo, solo ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Claro, siempre voy con cuidado

Años después, en la reunión mundial Portugal y Holanda seguía intercambiándose miradas furtivas pero eran diferentes, no eran de la persona que quizás te amara o quizás no, eran miradas de amates, de una pareja, de un matrimonio, eran miradas llenas de cariño y amor. El holandés sonrió, por fin lo que siempre habia querido lo tenia, la mirada del luso tenia un brillo especial y ese brillo llevaba su nombre.

…..

Otro one-shot, esta vez de una de mis parejas favoritos, HolandaxPortugal, Holanportu~

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado

Merece review?


End file.
